


Military Love

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Bones (TV), Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack went to Iraq to identify dead bodies but she never expect to fall in love with badass Colonel John Casey let along have him fall in love with her. Having found her interesting because of her lack of disgust about dead bodies and her intelligence. Watch as their romance progress slowly because... More summary inside. Warnings: Fem!Zack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Love

EgyptAdbydos: hi guys, one of my friends watches the TV shows Chuck and Bones and wanted me to do a crossover so I did. Please R & R and enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Bones, I don't own John Casey or Zack Addy even if he's genderbend.

Plot: Dr. Zacharina Addy never really understood extreme emotion because of her Asperger's syndrome didn't allow her to understand, when she went to Iraq she meet Colonel John Casey and they both felt a instant attraction. Zack was very happy and surprise that John accept her as she was and was patient with her and willing to show her what having a relationship is like and all the emotions that come with it.

Warnings: Genderbending, Fem!Zack Addy, slow romance, maybe lemons in the future and maybe pregnancy later.

* * *

 

"You don't need to call me 'Ma'am'," Dr. Zacharina Addy said softly as she watched Lit. Harrison place another badly burnt victim on heroperation table in the tent provided for her and two other workers, whom were there to help her.

"It'll be against the rules not to call you Ma'am…Ma'am," Lit. Harrison replied as he looked over at the young doctor, and though those around him had gotten used to her presence, he was still baffled by how young she was, and how lively. She looked beautiful with her intelligent yet innocent warm brown eyes, her hair held up in a bun to keep out of her way – and because it was hot – and even though she was wearing a Major official uniform he could tell she had a great body beneath it. Everyone on base who was male was talking about her, she was fresh meat to them, and yet she was either very naive or directly ignoring their advances on her because she did not react the way they wanted her to. Some even found her weird for working with corpses and skeletons, and many believed her to be emotionally cold since she didn't show any indication that she was affected by the bodies of the people she was identifying.

Harrison blurted this out to her on day one a few hours after she had arrived, and she had looked him straight in the eyes and said, "If you worked with dead and very badly injured bodies all day, and always saw them as the people they were and the people they had left behind, do you think you would be able to put up with it long enough to give them back their identities and the families they left behind, which they greatly deserve after they had been so brutally taken away from them?" She had said it with such emotion in her voice that Harrison had felt so bad for even bringing it up and he apologised to her. She had offered him a brief, awkward smile and then shrugged it off before continuing, "My mentor, Dr. Brennan, gets the same questions asked and accusations done against her. It's only fair I get them too, it means I paid attention to her while I was her student."

That day had been a learning curve for the Lieutenant.

Harrison turned to Sergeant Jackson, watching as she placed another identified body into a bag, and then looked over at Zack as she picked up a bone, examined it, and then placed it down again. "Judging by the childhood injuries on the ulna and femur, this can correctly identify as Captain Haley Dejone," she confirmed, looking over at them and taking off her gloves. "Lit. Harrison, please place her body in a bag with her name on it and I shall go call the family to tell them of their loss, and then lunch break for all three of us." Zack ordered, walking out of the tent and heading to another that had a phone.

Zack paused by the phone and took a deep breath to control her emotions that were now bubbling up to the surface – she'd been doing this for two weeks for goodness sakes, she should have better control! But as she opened the file on Captain Haley Dejone, she felt a tear slide down her cheek and she blinked in confusion. She had never let someone's death affect her so much before, as Asperger's syndrome had made sure she couldn't understand human behavior – at least body behavior – and that she couldn't connect certain emotions that a person was feeling unless she was told bluntly what the person was feeling.

"Sad again, are we?" a deep voice said behind her.

Zack turned around to face the ocean blue eyes of one Colonel John Casey; he was tall standing at 6'4, dark brunette hair, attractively muscular and a very nice, strong jawline. She quickly wiped the tears that escaped and gave a brief smile, looking at the phone once more and then at John again.

John shifted as a though occurred to him. He was so used to pushing people away from him emotionally, and yet this young Dr. Zack Addy made him feel so...protective of her. She had beautiful long brown hair that she kept in a bun so it wouldn't get in her way while she was working with identifying dead bodies, the sight of her innocent warm brown eyes, that fact that she wasn't too short – just right at a height of 5'9 – and the fact that she didn't vomit or scream when she saw a dead body, which also applied to John. He also respected her because although she knew enough about guns, she didn't like to shoot people, even if her life was endangered.

"Yeah, I just...dislike this part, which I don't understand why...I mean rationally speaking, I have no connection to the victims' families." Zack said, sighing before taking in a deep breath, shifting her feelings back into control and then picking up the phone.

Before she started dialling she turned to John, asking softly, "Want to have lunch after I make this phone call?"

"Love to." John replied, and smiled when he noticed he actually meant it, to which Zack smiled briefly back and started dialling.

Zack watched John as she gently nibbled on her piece of meat, "Do you really have to go?" she asked, worry coloring her usual rational tone of voice.

John smiled; delighted to know she cared about him. "I do, it'll be okay you'll see." he said softly, taking her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles.

Zack couldn't help but blush a little and looked up when John pulled his hand away, becoming curious when she felt something inside her palm. She opened her fingers and saw his dog tags, and as she looked up at him she felt tears prickle her eyes and her heart pounding in her chest, and a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"John – " she choked out, looking up at him.

John stood up and moved to sit down next to her, hugging her tightly, "Hey, it's okay. I wanted to ask you...when I come back I want to take you on a date...A proper date."

"Of course." Zack whispered, pulling away and looking into John's eyes. "When do you leave?" she asked.

"Tonight. It's a rescue mission across enemy boarders," John said, careful not to reveal too much about his mission.

Zack looked at him again and then at the dog tags in her hands before scooting closer to him, a voice in her head that sounded a lot like Angela telling her that John liked her, and to kiss him. Zack took a deep breath, calmed herself, and then kissed John on the lips with as much passion as she could.

John's reaction was instant as he kissed her back, bringing one of his hands to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss before pulling away. They were both panting, gasping for air.

"Promise me you'll return." Zack whispered, pleadingly.

"I promise I will." John assured before pulling away reluctantly.


End file.
